A High Risked Romance
by kenziestar
Summary: FBI Agent Anastasia Steele is given the case of her life catching Christian Grey's stalker. But what happens when the job of her life could end up costing her life? (first chapter rewritten.)
1. The Assignment

**AU: OMG...I'M SOO SORRY... THIS IS WHAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE POSTED THE FIRST TIME . LIKE I SAID FIRST TIME**

"Ana don't do this. Please dont do this, don't leave me."I hear Christian say as I fold a shirt and shoves it into my suitcase.

"Well I can't stay here. This never should have happened. I never should, no, WE, never should have let this happen. You are a CLIENT Christian. One of the most important clients I could ever have and you just threw it in my face."

"So im a client now?"He asks with pain in his voice

" I could lose my JOB! All because I was so careless as to let myself fall for you." I grab my suitcase and start towards the door.

"Ana please I...I love you! Don't do this." Just then two gun shots ring out and the world around me goes black

"ANA!"

"CHRISTIAN!"

EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER….

I hate my life. Well on days like this at least. Days when my boss calls me to his office for a 'talk'. Days when I wish the ground would just swallow me up never to return. Hold on I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Anastasia Lana Steele and I NEVER get what I want. I continue walking to my bosses office. And as I do I hear my colleague Cassie mumble, " Dead woman walking." under her breath. And others look at me with pity on their faces. I'm sure the whole floor knows I'm about to be fired. As I round the corner and reach the doors of doom I stop and say my last prayers. When I finally work up the nerve to open the door I am frozen by the scene in front of me. My boss is smiling and spinning around in his chair. Was I really so hard to work with that he is this happy I'm leaving? When he finally noticed my presence he stopped spinning.

"Ana, you have no idea how much I love you." He says walking over to me and hugs me so tight that I can barely breath.

"Okay um…this is weird so let me go, and why do you love me so much?" I say.

" Oh yes, sorry. I'm just so pleased with you." He says while releasing me. "Why I haven't done anything."I say getting annoyed. I've been here for the past minute and still don't know why.

"Yet. You haven't done anything yet. My boss wants my best gal, you are my best ga-" He says but I cut him off.

"Best gal?! Best gal! What am I a prostitute?!"

"No you are the best ga- female analyst the FBI has. "

"Got that right!"

"And he wa-"

"And what's with wanting a woman?" By the look he's giving right now I think that was my last outburst.

"Well if you would shut up and let me finish a sentence you would know by know!"

"I apologize Sir,please continue." Well now I feel like a scolded teenager.

"As I was saying my supervisor has a for you, since you are the best I have, to protect one of the benefactors son his name is Christian Grey,until the threat is ?" If I said I was shocked AND sacred it

would be an understatement. The Grey family is the most powerful family in seattle. "Hello...Earth to Ana." My boss say's attempting to get my focus back on him.

"Yes sir, but did you say Christian Grey as in the son of Carrick and Grace Grey?" I ask still a little stunned by all that is being thrown my way.

"Yes, and your flight leaves on saturday at five am, that way you way will be in New York by nine am saturday." He says and walks back around to sit down. Then it hits me. Rage, red hot rage is what is coursing through my veins. Then something else downs on me.

"New York? Why do I need to go to New York?"

" is there on vacation for four weeks." Hmm… A four week stay in New York wouldn't hurt.

"Fine . I will start packing."

"Oh. and Ana. The Greys booked their private plane for you."

"Oh really? How nice of them." I say sarcastically making my way to the door.

" It was nice working with you Ana." Carrie says. Now I'm furious.

"Carrie, you will be happy to know I didn't get fired. I got a huge bonus!"


	2. The Plane

**AU: Constructive criticism is always welcome as a first tim writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

When I got to the airport I am escorted to the loading dock for GEH. I have about a twenty minute wait time so I decide to read the background information on this so called threat i will be dealing with.I open the file and start reading.

"You have to be kidding me right now."

Both of the threats here are minors; prank calls from no one ,and fan letters. Neither of these is of FBI level. I grab my bag and call my boss.

"SSA Montgomery."

"What is this supposed to be John?"

"I'm going to go ahead and say you read the file."

"Yes I read the file and you want me to tell you what I found?"I ask.

"No but I'm sure you are going to tell me anyway."

"I found no reason for me to be needed here John!" I yell in a whisper as I see the pilot heading towards me.

" I presume?"He asks.

"Agent Steele." I correct him.

"Of course Agent Steele, the plane will be ready shortly." He says and walks away.

"Ana there was something that happened that was to sensitive to be put in the case files. On the morning of February the seventh a human heart was sent to 's apartment shortly after he left for his trip. Therefore he is not aware of the incident and will not be notified of it until the situation is handled unless you can find a way to do it without compromising the case. Now get on that plane and do what you do best. Catch the monster causing all this trouble. Thats in order Agent Steele." He says to me in his no nonsense voice.

"Yes Sir I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't. Now don't call me again unless you are calling to tell me you caught the guy or you are in cardiac arrest, you got it." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice

"Will do. Goodbye Sir."

"Goodbye Agent Steele." He says and hangs up.

Once we board the plane I am surprised by the amount of walking space there actually is. When I'm seated it doesn't take long for me to slip into a restful and peaceful sleep. Dreaming of copper hair and grey eyes. I'm woken what feels like only minutes later by the gentle caress of the stewardess.

" , the plane will be landing soon. Would you like something too eat or drink?" She asks.

"Um.. some water would be fine thank you." I must have been asleep three of the five hours it takes to get from Seattle to New York. But I start to rethink my calculations when I look out my window and see the Empire State building. " How long have we been airborne?" I ask when the flight attendant comes back with my water."

"About three or four hours, but I could be wrong."

"But it takes almost six to get to New York from Seattle."

"Thats when taking a commercial flight, this is a private flight ."

"Right...The less weight the plane has the faster it goes."Just then the 'Fasten seat belt' sign starts to flash.

"I hope you had a nice flight ."

"I did thank you Miss-"

"Katherine but everyone call me Kate."

Thank you Kate and you can call me Ana. Not many people can do that."

"Well Ana if you don't mind my asking who are you. I mean the only women that ride this plane are for if you can catch my drift." She says sitting down opposite my seat.

"I don't get it."I say even thow I have an idea where she's going with this.

"Lets just say that they go in ten dollar outfits and leave in thousand dollar outfits. You catching on yet?"

"Are you telling me I'm putting myself in the line of potential danger for playboy that hires prostitutes?

"So you're not one of them?"

"No.I work for the FBI I was sent here to protect and catch the person stalking him and now my possible suspect list just tripled in size."

"FBI have to be at least thirty."

"Twenty-nine thank you." I say laughing.

"Well now that that's settled I will go back to my seat. Bye Ana it was nice talking with you."

"And you aswell Kate."


	3. the Meeting

**AU: Constructive criticism is always welcome as a first time writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Once off the plane and after exchanging numbers and emails with Kate I make my way to the pick up area of the airport. Its then I see a woman holding a sign with my name on it.

"Hello, you must be the head agent here." I say shaking her hand.

"SSA Abigail Carson, I've heard a lot of things about you."She says walking towards a black Audi SUV.

"All good things I hope." I say as I close my door.

" We will be heading to 's New York office to get you put in the security loop and introduce you to himself and go from there."She says as we head into the New York traffic.

When we get to the building we go straight to the security room because Christian is still in a meeting. Taylor the head of Grey security introduces everyone starting with Luke Sawyer who is directly under him, then Jake Ryan and Kevin Reynolds who are the extras. There are a few more but they are just backup in case someone is sick.

"Sawyer you will be 's Cpo for the duration of her st-"

"It's Agent Steele and Sawyer will do nothing of the sort. No offense but I can protect myself. I have been trained in close combat and target shooting. It seems to have slipped your mind that I work for the FBI"

"What's the FBI doing here Taylor?" We all turn to see the greek god known as Christian Grey standing in the doorway looking downright sinful in a charcoal gray suit that matches his eyes perfectly.

"I'm here because someone is stalking you ."

"I know that but it's serious enough to involve the FBI." Christian says running his hands through his hair.

" I going to assume you don't know the heart then." I say pitching the bridge of my nose feeling a headache make it's presence known.

" WHAT HEART!?" Both Taylor and Christian yell at the same time.

"The day after you left for your trip a human heart was sent to your apartment with a note saying 'this represents my heart that will forever be yours.' Now back to what I was saying, I work for the FBI therefor I do not need a CPO. I can and have taken down a man twice my size, and I have a better shooting range than any other agent in the Seattle FBI office." I say and I regret it as I can practically see the puzzle pieces in Christian's head fitting together.

"Follow me please and you as well Taylor." Christian says.

"Why?And where?" I ask.

"To the basement so you can prove you don't need a CPO."

In the basement there is a large fighting ring,some punching bags, and six treadmills. I take off my suit jacket and hand it to Christian.

"Don't wrinkle that okay." I say as I climb into the ring.

'"Taylor I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just know you brought this on yourself."I say as Taylor begins to run towards me. As he goes too grab me I grab his wrist and pin it behind his back, applying a little bit of pressure he drops to his knees and let him go.

"You saw that right? And I'm not even trying-" I'm cut off by Taylor grabbing me from behind.

"Big mistake Taylor." I tell him before elbowing his ribs enough to cause pain but not hurt him.

"Okay you got, you win no CPO. And agent Steele if you ever find yourself in need of a job you come find me."

"Thank you, I might have to take you up on that offer Taylor. Now that thats settled how about we go find the woman stalking you?"

"How do you know that its a woman stalking me?"

"Are you gay ?" I ask looking him square in the eye hearing the guys behind me chuckle.

"Excuse me?" He says steeping a bit closer causing me to take astep back.

"If the person stalking you was a man that would make you gay because a gay man would not send a straight man a heart no matter how crazy they were its the first rule in being gay."

"Are you gay Agent Steele?" He says taking yet another step closer to me, and again I go to step back only to be stopped by the wall.

 **A/N:This will be the last update for a few weeks, I'm not sure when I will but I will.**

 **Ps: If you have something or someone you would like to see in the story just let it be known. Pm me if you want it to be a surprise. Thanks a bunch you guys!**


	4. The Development

**_WE ARE BACK AND BETTER THAN BEFORE.(hopefully) NOT AS LONG AS I WANTED IT TO BE BUT ITS SOMETHING. WITH THE HELP OF MY SISTER_** ** _I HAVE EDUCATED MYSELF ON WHAT A REAL FBI AGENT DOES ON A DAILY BASIS. I AM WRITING ON CAHAPTER AT A TIME, SO THE UPDATING WONT BE NORMAL BUT I WILL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER AT LEAST ONCE A WEEKIF NOT THAT ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE CREATED FSOG BUT AM OLD ENOUGH TO BORROW SOME OF THE CHARACTERS._**

 _"Are you gay?" I ask looking him square in the eye, hearing the guys behind me chuckle._

 _"Excuse me?" He says steeping a bit closer causing me to take astep back._

 _"If the person stalking you was a man that would make you gay because a gay man would not send a straight man a heart no matter how crazy they were its the first rule in being gay."_

 _"Are you gay Agent Steele?" He says taking yet another step closer to me, and again I go to step back only to be stopped by the wall._

* * *

 _"_ Excuse me? You have no right to ask me that." I say pushing away from me.

"So you have the right but I don't? How is that right?"

"I am a federal agent sent here to keep you from getting killed. Therefore I can ask you that question and many more, Mr. grey." I tell him pointing my finger at him as if I was speaking to a child. As he goes to say something my phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey." I say as I step away to answer the call.

"Agent Steele" I answer in all professionalism.

"Agent Steele there has been a development in the Grey case and you need to get him down here right now." I hear Director Carson say.

"May I ask what the development has been?"

"His mother Grace Grey was just rushed to the hospital. She sustained multiple stab wounds to the lower and upper abdomen. We believe her attacker was the same person who is stalking her son ." She says and I can feel my heart drop.

"Oh my God. Should I tell him?"

"No. He will want to go to the hospital and he can't do that, we don't want her statement to be compromised." She says slightly rushed.

"Okay we will be there shortly."

"I will see you when you get here Agent." She says and hangs up.

"What was that about?" He says before I can say anything.

"We need to go the New York FBI Headquarters right now, that's all I can tell you ." I say trying to remain calm.

"No. You will tell me right now what is going." He says raising his voice an octave.

"I have been advised by my superior not to inform you of the development until we have reached headquarters ."I say not daring to look him in the eyes , because if I do I know I will tell him what happend.

"Taylor, bring the car around." Christian says and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Yes sir. Will we be following you in your car Agent Steele?" Taylor asks me.

"No. My car is back in Seattle, so where you go I go so lets get going please." I say and Christian and I head for the front of the building.

"How long have you worked for the government?" He asks me looking in the opposite direction.

"Almost eleven years." I answer his question knowing he meant how long had I worked for the FBI.

"You have worked for the FBI for eleven years?" He asks visibly stunned by the answer I had previously given him.

"No I have worked for the FBI for four years. When you say government you are including the year I was a patrol officer, the six years I worked in the homicide division, and the four years I have worked for the FBI."I say and he turns to look at me.

"I find it hard to believe you were a police officer."He says letting his eyes roam over my body as if trying to iamgine me in uniform.

"You and every other high powered male I encounter."I mumble to myself just as Taylor pulls up in a black SUV with tinted windows.

"Where to Agent Steele?" Taylor asks once I am settled in the passenger seat.

"26 Federal Plaza, 23rd Floor New York, NY 10278-0004. That's how I remembered it and if said differently it would be wrong." I say after receiving strange glares from them both.

"Really? That's just a block away, should we just walk instead?"

"No there is somewhere else we need to be after and we will need the car."I say trying to keep my mouth shut until we have reached the first destination.

It does not take that long for us to reach the the New York headquarter and we are soon after standing in the elevator heading for the 23rd floor.

When the elevator doors open Director Carson is standing directly in front of us.

"Agent Steele." She says as a greeting.

"Director." I answer back.

"Grey, follow me to my office please, there is something we need to discuss."


	5. The Smug Arrogant Bastard

**Here we go again. For those who haven't realized that Ana is bit of a bada$$ you will be when you read this. And thank so much for reading my little newbie story, and please if you don't like it STOP READING IT! Also please stop leaving bull$hit reviews saying how much you strongly disagree or dislike are nicer ways to say you don't like something. You are writers use some of those APPROPRIATE adult words that you hopefully know. Please and thank you! Kenziestar.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't nor will I ever own Fifty Shades of Grey.**

* * *

It does not take that long for us to reach the the New York headquarter and we are soon after standing in the elevator heading for the 23rd floor.

When the elevator doors open Director Carson is standing directly in front of us.

"Agent Steele." She says as a greeting.

"Director." I answer back.

"Follow me to my office Grey, there is something we need to discuss ."

* * *

I am not sure what to do so I go to sit but Director Carson stops me.

"Agent Steele I do believe you are suppose to go where Grey goes." She says holding the door to her office open for me to follow.

"Taylor, you are to not let him out of this building until I say otherwise. There will be other Agents to help you."I whisper to Taylor so Christian won't hear.

"May I ask why?" He whispers back.

"Steele."The Director yells from the other side of her desk.

"Just do it, you will find out soon enough."I say as I step in the office and close the door.

"As you may know there has been a development in the case of you're stalking, correct?" Director Carson says as I step into the corner opposite the chair Christian has chosen to sit in.

"I know of the development. But not what the development is exactly."Christian says making eye contact with me.

"I'm not sure how to say this to prevent you from barging out of here so I'm just going to say it. Your mother was attacked an hour ago." She is barely able to finish her sentence before Christian is up on his feet shouting at me.  
"You knew my mother was attacked and you didn't tell me!?"He says rushing towards me,but before he can get close enough two other agents come in and just barely hold him down in his chair. "Why can't I go see her? What hospital is she in? Who did this to her?"He asks in the hold the agents have him in. Once he is calm they leave us to continue our talk.

"You can't see her right because our agents in Seattle have requested that no one speak to her until they have spoken with her and she has given a full description of her attacker. She was rushed to the nearest hospital which was Harbor-view Medical center, She sustained multiple stab wounds to her upper and lower abdomen. Her doctors say she is doing remarkably well for a woman of her age. She will be ready to go back home once the doctors are certain there is no sign of an infection, so your looking at maybe two to three weeks in the hospital and one to two weeks of bed rest."

"When can I go see my mother?" He says shifting his gaze onto the Director.

"As of right now I can't say."

"Thank you, that's much more than Agent Steele has given me." He says fixing his stare back on me.

"Mr. Grey there is something else you should know." She tells him looking-for the first time since she was a teen probably- slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you going to tell me are not?" He asks in something close to a growl.

"We believe that the same woman stalking you is the woman who attacked your mother."

"YOU WHAT?!" It is at this point in the conversation that he gets up and heads toward the door before the Director or I can stop him. Once he is out of the room Taylor is standing in front of the elevator doors stopping the escape.

"Taylor move. NOW!"He says, his loud voice ricocheting off the wall around us.

"I was told to not let you leave this building until I am told otherwise. Sir."

"Taylor you get out of my way right now or you will no longer be protecting me, but yourself from me."His voice barely above a whisper, anyone else would have been frightened by it but I have been through and seen worse than Christian- rich-playboy-greek god, _stop it Ana_ ,-Grey's menacing whisper.

"No offence, but she scares me a little bit more than you do sir."Taylor says causing Christian to turn back in my direction.

"You do what you have to Steele." Director Carson says as he starts to come my way.

"YOU!You have been nothing but trouble since you arrived here!"He screams coming towards me making to grab me by the neck.I wait until he is almost inches away and grab his arm pinning it behind his back, twisting it just a bit to inflict the right amount of pain causing him to drop down on his knees. He stops struggling after a few minutes so I release some of the twisting on his arm, as I do he rolls onto his back causing me to lose my footing and fall landing on my back. Giving him the opportunity to get on top of me, pinning me to the ground by my wrists. Someone must have moved to remove Christian as I hear the Director say, "No leave her, she is trained to handle situations like this. If you help her he will never learn not to provoke her into this state of mind anymore."As she says this I remember being taught that when you are on the ground with an attacker above you ALWAYS go for the eyes, if that doesn't work go for the nose. And if your hands are bound use your head the same way you would use your fist. So that's exactly what I did, I brought my head up as hard as I possibly could connecting with his nose causing him to jump back off me in pain or shock I don't know. I get up ready to take whatever he throws and notice his nose is bleeding, dripping onto his white dress shirt. I look over at the Director and see her smirking at Christian's bleeding nose.

"In all respect Director I did give him a fair chance-"But before I can finish my statement I feel a sting pain on the right side of my face. As an FBI agent I am taught in self-defense and I was taught by my father Ray to hit back and hit hard when hit, then ask questions when the person regained consciousness. So that's what I did as I brought my right fist up and connected it to his left eye socket then following right after with my left connecting just below his chin effectively knocking him out cold.

"Smug arrogant bastard." I say stepping over his body to look at my face in the mirror by the elevators.

"You did good Steele made me feel like a proud mom a little."Director Carson says just as the phone in her office starts ringing and the fax machine starts printing out something.

* * *

 **Who called and whats printing? Remember you find out just minutes or hours after I do so if you have an idea just post it. Later later!**


	6. The New Target

**_Hey guys I am SO SORRY it took so long to post this chapter. Just as a reminder school starts on Monday. Happy reading!_**

 ** _NOPE I STILL OWN NOTHING._**

 _"In all respect Director I did give him a fair chance-"But before I can finish my statement I feel a sting pain on the right side of my face. As an FBI agent I am taught in self-defense and I was taught by my father Ray to hit back and hit hard when hit, then ask questions when the person regained consciousness. So that's what I did as I brought my right fist up and connected it to his left eye socket then following right after with my left connecting just below his chin effectively knocking him out cold._

 _"Smug arrogant bastard." I say stepping over his body to look at my face in the mirror by the elevators._

 _"You did good Steele made me feel like a proud mom a little."Director Carson says just as the phone in her office starts ringing and the fax machine starts printing out something._

* * *

As I go to retrieve the fax, Director Carson comes out of her office looking deathly pale.

"Anastasia, my office please." She says and I know with her using my first name that this is personal and very serious. Before joining me in her office she retrieves the print out.

"What is it?"I ask reaching for the paper but she pulls it out of my reach.

"You should sit down for this Steele."I do as told and I sit down in front of her desk and she sits in the chair next to me.

"I just received a call from SSA Montgomery. The plane owns was bombed, the plane was empty except for the pilot, unfortunately he did not survive."

"Okay that's terrible, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Anastasia this picture was sent to your office."She says and hands me the picture. It's supposed to be a picture of me being tied down and gagged while being hit, I know it's not me because you can't see the FBI badge tattoo on my hip. The caption says 'You have been warned of what Master is capable of.' I look up and she is looking back at me.

"Okay, the suspect is in fact a woman has had sexual relations with, and he is into BDSM. Again I ask, what does this have to do with me?"

"A very poisonous plant was sent to your office Steele. You are her next target, you are in danger."She says in a concerned.

"Really? I just took down a fully grown man, and you think I'm afraid of another woman just because she sent a poisonous plant to my office? I don't think so. No if you will excuse me Director, I'm going to go wake sleeping beauty and find out more about this picture."I stand and make my way over to Christian, who seems to be waking up.

"Stay away from me you crazy bit-. "

"You haven't seen crazy yet, so shutup before I show you. Where was it taken? Why was it taken? And who is the woman in it? Because we both know it wasn't me."I say holding the picture in front of him.

"And don't lie, I'm only asking to be polite."

"It looks like it was taken in a room in my apartment. It was taken to insure my privacy. The woman in it is Leila Williams, she is an ex if you will."

"In other words, it was taken in your playroom, you're using it as blackmail if she tries anything, and she is an ex submissive. That sound about right?"If looks could kill I would be dead from the look he is giving me.

"Yes." He says but drags the 's' out like the snake he is.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Your fired."He says and I almost laugh.

"Please. You cant fire me, just like I can't quit. I am stuck with you until I catch the person who is doing this to you."

"I would rather be stuck with a toddler."

"I would rather be stuck with someone who is worth my time, and worth saving, but I guess we aren't going to get what we want!"My phone stars ringing just as I finish cutting him off.

"Agent Steele."

"Some roses are red, some roses are white. Watch me make a white rose red." No it can't be

"Who is this?"

"He is mine and I want let you take him from me. And don't worry, you will find out soon enough who I am, Rose."She lets out a shrill of a laugh before there is an explosion in the background and the line the hell was that?

"What the hell is that?"Christian says looking out the south side window. There is a ball of smoke coming from what looks like a white Audi in the parking lot.

"That would be the car I ordered for you Agent Steele."Taylor says looking over my shoulder.

"When did you have time to order me a car?"

"When you and boss were dancing."Taylor says.

"And that is what she meant."

"What who meant?"Christian ask.

"You're ex. 'Some roses are red some roses are white watch me make a white rose red.'"  
"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"That's because it's not for you, it's for me. My middle name is Rose."

"Why is she sending you these messages?"

"She believe's that you and I are in a relationship."


	7. The New Emotion

**_Hello beautiful people! I'm so so so sorry for such a long delay in updates. I wont promise but I will tell you that I will try to make sure that the wait isn't so agonizingly long. So without further delay I give you The New Emotion_**

 ** _I still own nothing but the plot._**

"And _that is what she meant."_

 _"What who meant?" Christian ask._

 _"You're ex. 'Some roses are red some roses are white watch me make a white rose red.'"_  
 _"That doesn't mean anything to me."_

 _"That's because it's not for you, it's for me. My middle name is Rose."_

 _"Why is she sending you these messages?"_

 _"She believe's that you and I are in a relationship._ "

* * *

"Cette femme est folle."

"I hope to God you're not be calling ME crazy."

"What are you talking about."

"Don't play stupid Grey I speak four different languages one being french. You just said 'This woman is crazy' so I hope for Taylor's sake you're talking about the crazy woman that just blew up a car." She was just down there and I missed the chance to get her. And that's when I realize it

"She was just down here."

"What are you thinking Steele?" Carson asks as she leans up against the doorframe to her office.

"I'm thinking we are going about this the wrong way. It takes at least forty minutes to attach a bomb to a spot that would cause that sort of explosion." When I turn back to face the other agents in the room, Christian and Taylor are looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"  
"You know how long it takes to put a bomb on a car and I went to the military and I don't know how long it takes to assemble a bomb." Says Taylor looking a bit stunned

"Knowing how to disable a bomb is a mandatory course in the FBI academy. So knowing to take it apart you have to know how it is put together."

"Agent Steele, how are we going about the profile wrong." Says the Director.

"There are two or more people in on this."

"What does that mean?" Christian asks.

"Are you normally this stupid or did you hit your head to hard on the ground when I decked you?"

"Did you just call me stupid? No one calls me stupid." He says stepping closer to me.

"Oh I know how this is supposed go. 'No Mr. Grey I would never do such a thing. Why I think you're just the smartest man on the planet." I say putting my hands on my hips and stepping up so we are less than a few feet from each other.

"I don't like you're smart mouth are your attitude."

"I don't like anything about you." I tell him and

he looks like he's about to pop a vein.

"Okay back in you're corners players. We don't need another fight." Director Carson says pushing us apart.

"Are you sure there is no other agent qualified to work this case?"

"No Steele, you're the only one. I'd take that as a compliment if I were you."

"I don't want to be qualified to work with an arrogant-self centered-childish and egotistical son of a bit-"

"Watch it Steele." Says the director cutting me off before I can finish the full word.

Before another word is said and for the second sense we have been here a phone starts ringing. Only this time it's Christians.

"Grey." Suddenly he looks up and his eyes lock on mine with the power of hell behind them.

"Put it on speaker."

"Elliot would you repeat that please."

"Bro there is a breaking news article online on people weekly. I'll read it to you. 'This just in explicit sources say that Doctor Grace Grey has been rushed to the hospital sustaining multiple stab wounds to her upper and lower abdomen. And in the tragic wake of Doctor Grey's attack her son Christian Grey has been, as seen in the picture below, shaking up with... You guessed it Special Agent Anastasia Steele, the first and youngest woman to make lead detective on a drug bust and be promoted to and accepted into the FBI. See and hear everything here first.' That's all it says pertaining to you and what happened to mom. I understand that you don't like getting all emotional around us so you go and bury yourself in something or someone else in this case instead too get your mind and stuff together. But mom was attacked today Christian so you need to show some damn respect and bring your ass home!" His brother stops talking.

"Elliott I can't come home yet."Christian says still staring daggers at me.

"Why the hell not? If you need a play-toy bring that dumb brunette whore with you."

"Excuse me!?" I yell and grab the phone out of Christian's hand.

"You have no clue who and what you are are talking about Mr. Grey. That part about me being an FBI agent wasn't just something made up online to draw attention. I can have you tracked down and detained for sexually insulting an FBI Agent. And if you must know your brother and I are not having any type sexual interactions the only reason we do interact with each other is pertaining to matters that do not concern you at the moment and if need arises and you need to be notified of what is going on an Agent from the FBI office in Seattle will personally inform you of the events that have occurred. Do you understand me Mr. Grey?" I ask into the phone just knowing that when I turn around Christian will be staring at me again.

"Yes ma'am. And since you're not sleeping with christian how about you sleep wit-" I end the call with an irritated breath.

"I have had enough of this family for the rest of the week so I say let's put a hold on this until Monday." I say giving Christian back his phone never looking him in the eye. Once I get to the elevator Taylor speaks.

"So you are going to take a break until tomorrow?"

"No. Until Monday when I have cleared my system of the large amount of alcohol I am about to consume that is waiting for me at my apartment." I say still waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"You have in apartment here?" I hear Christian ask from directly behind me, sending new feelings to unwanted places.

"Yes I do. In fact I have an apartment or house near all FBI offices in all including a house in Hawaii." I answer as the elevator dings and finally opens and I step in.

"Christian." I say nodding my head in exit.

"Anastasia." He says, his eyes finding mine and I see a new emotion in his eyes. A look I haven't seen projected at me in a very long time.

Lust.


	8. The Collision Course

_A/N: This chapter goes out to_ ** _robertsmom_** _for asking 'Who is the witch w_ _orking for?' Just a warning this might blow your mind. Remember I know how to remove nasty comments so don't even waste your time writing if it if you know it is not_ ** _constructive_** _criticism. Happy Reading!_

* * *

 _"Christian." I say nodding my head in exit._

 _"Anastasia." He says, his eyes finding mine and I see a new emotion in his eyes. A look I haven't seen projected at me in a very long time._

 _Lust._

This can't happen though, he is a client I can't feel this way it isn't right. I think while pacing back and forward in the elevator. I am about to step out of the elevator when my phone rings I look down and see an unrecognizable number.

"Agent Steele."

"Why so professional Ana?"

"Kate? How are you?" I ask remembering I gave her my number after I departed from the plan.

"I'll be doing better if you agree to get drinks with me tonight."

"Well I don't see why not. My plans were to get drunk by myself why not add a friend to the mix?"

"That's the spirit!"

"Okay I'll just send you the address to my apartment. See you around nine-thirty?"

"Sounds great see you then, later."

"Later." I say and end the call, stepping out the building only to remember that I don't have a car.

"Damnit!" It's three in the afternoon and I am stuck at the FBI headquarters thirty-two miles from my apartment. I text Kate the address asking her to pick me, she replies saying she won't be long.

"I thought you were smarter than to show up here unannounced Anastasia." Says a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Well that might be because I'm not here to see you Elena." I say without turning around to answer her because I know it would piss her off.

"Keeping your back to me is no way act after I did so much for you. I taught you better than that young lady!" She says and this time I do turn around to address her.

"Don't you dare! It has been ten years. You no longer have that kind of control over me! I am done with that part of my life, and I will not let you drag me back down. I have made something of myself! So you don't get to address me like that ever again!" I yell at her and see her look over my shoulder. Whatever she sees makes her go pale and stiff as a whiteboard.

I turn around to see what is causing this reaction in her. There standing at the entrance of the building is one pissied off Christian Grey.

"This day cannot get any worse." I mumble under my breath.

"Christian."

"Elena."

"You know him? You know her? I stand corrected this day has just gotten worse."

"Ana how do you know her?"Christian ask.

"Anastasia how do you know him?" Elena asks.

But before I can answer a white bentley with red wheels come roaring down the street stopping in front of me with the driver's side window rolling down I recognize Kate's face instantly.

"Hop in Steele!" She says happily.

"Oh thank god!" I say running to the passenger's side but Kate jumps out telling me to drive because she has no clue where to go. Ignoring both Christian and Elena I jump into the driver's seat, zooming off in the direction of my apartment.

"You look stressed Ana." Kate says calmingly while staring at me.

"Yeah well you would too if your past and present wear on a collision course and your past was the polar opposite of how good your present was." I say running a hand through my wayward hair for the umptenth time today.

"Well Steele, I have to get you wasted tonight then." Kate says and I can tell she is trying to hold in her laugh and I can't help but crack a smile causing her to erupt in laughter triggering my own filling the whole car in stomach rumbling laughter.

"We are a match made in heaven my dear." I say over my laughter.

"I couldn't agree with you more Steele."

"You know you don't have to call me Steele right? We are friends, you can call me Ana." I tell her as I pull into the driveway of the apartments.

"I call you Steele because you are hard as steel. And why are we at this hotel?"

"This isn't a hotel it's an upscale apartment complex."

"This place is huge Ana! There has to be at least forty separate apartments."

"Twenty actually, all of them are two story. The first floor is the gym and the second and third are the apartments."

"Whoa. You must be loaded then."

"Not really. My mom's second husband owns this hotel chain." I say unlocking the door to my apartment.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I call out to Kate who has just started exploring my apartment yelling out every once in awhile to tell me how amazing my home is.

"Yeah that would be great thanks." She says coming towards the kitchen from the master bedroom.

"Okay they are almost done."

"Ana, can I ask you a question?" She asks sitting down at the bar in front of me.

"Go for it." I say as I pass her a sandwich.

"How do you know that woman you and Christian were talking to when I pulled up?"

"You've never seen her before?"

"I have but she was only ever with Grace, never with Christian. And now I'm wondering how you know her?"

"Kate… I want to tell you but. It's… It's complicated." I say turning away from her feeling ashamed of my past.

"You said it out of your own mouth that we are friends Ana. That means you can tell me anything and vise versa." She says coming around the counter to look me in the eyes.

"It started the summer between graduating and beginning college."

 _ **A/N(2): I think I may leave it here never to return. ;) Let me know how that would make you feel. :)**_


	9. The Truth Comes Out(part 1)

_**Because so many people asked so nicely though there was a few that threatened to hunt me down and forcibly retrieve the rest of the story I will continue although I never actually intended to stop it where it was, here it is the next chapter. Happy Reading!**_

 ** _All mistakes are mine until I find a beta reader and then they will be theirs._**

 _ **I own nothing, never will own it.**_

 _"You said it out of your own mouth that we are friends Ana. That means you can tell me anything and vise versa." She says coming around the counter lifting my head up to look her in the eyes._

 _"It started the summer between graduating and beginning college."_

"Really? That historical beginning Ana?"

"Yes really, Kate. Anyway, my mom had just married husband number two and he is extremely rich as you know. So we moved into a very pristine fancy neighborhood. He convinced my mom that if I was going to be his daughter I needed to be taught how to act like a lady that came from his type of lifestyle instead of the middle class lifestyle I was so accustomed to and my mother agreed. So I was sent here the day I finished high school to stay with Elena."

"The woman from earlier?" Kate asks pulling me to sit down in one of the bar stools.

"Yes the woman from earlier. In the first four months she taught me how to sit, speak,eat, walk, and ballroom dance properly. But in those last six months Kate." I stop to look up at her face and to calm myself because I have tried so hard to forget what happened, but somethings just can't be forgotten.

"I have never told anyone what she did to me, and after ten years it's still hard to talk about and put into words, so I'll just show you." I stand up and start to unbutton the buttons on my dress shirt, I turn around once all the buttons are done slowly letting the shirt fall down my arms to reveal my back.

"OH MY GOD ANA?! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT WOMAN DO TO YOU?!" Kate screams I feel her touch on my back and involuntarily jump away.

"Ana I'm sorry I di-"

"No It's fine. I haven't let anyone touch me scene it happened. I became so frightened of someone hurting me again I developed haphephobia. It's the fear of being touched."

"Oh Ana. This happened when you were eighteen, does that mean you haven't… You know.. IT? Or had you already done it before."

"No I haven't and I still am. I mean I have tried to but I would start panicking before it progressed further."

"Wow, now I really need a drink so tell me where you keep the adult kool-aid."

"In the cabinets above the sink."

As Kate is getting the wine down I see an incoming call from Christian.

"Why are you calling me?."  
"That's how you answer a call from your clients?"

"It is when i'm not on the clock and i'm not in the office and I don't want them calling. Now again I ask why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know how you know Elena."

"If you tell me how you know her i'll tell you how I know her."

"My relationship with Elena is none of your business agent Steele."

"Then my relationship with her is none of your concern Mr. Grey."

"I demand to know how you know each other."

"You can't demand me to do anything so good day and I will see you on monday morning."

"Anastasia so help me I will track you down, tell me NOW!"

"I said good day!" I yell into the phone and slam it back down on the counter top.

"Want to talk about that about?" Kate asks as she puts a glass of wine in front of me.

"Christian wants to know how I know Elena, I told him I would tell him when he tells me how he knows her. You know he had the nerve to demand I tell him after he told me it was none of my business after I asked how he knew her." I say pacing around the living room.

"You have more power than him so if anyone demands anyone it's you him, not him you."

"Oh trust me I know that, he doesn't." There is a knock at the door just as I finish speaking.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Kate ask seeing the look on my face.

"No." I say going to the door, I look through the peephole but no one is there so I slowly on the door and see a note on the outside of my door addressed to me but by my middle name only.

 _'Do not watch the petals fall from the rose with sadness but with joy that it will never bloom again!_

 _Goodbye Rose have a nice death!'_ Oh god!

"Kate we have to get out of here, run ahead I will catch up. NOW!" I say, as I hear her start for the doorway behind me I go over to the counter to grab my gun and badge. I pull the fire alarm as I make it around the corner to the stairs, hoping that the other tenants will make it out in time, just as I catch up with Kate.

As I make my way out I see a good number of people already outside of the apartment buildings just as the part closest to my apartment goes up in flames.

"Ana, what the hell is going on?"

"Agent Rose?" At the sound of the voice I instantly have my gun in hand before I turn around fully.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryan Smith. There was a woman that came up to me after the alarm went off. She says she is sorry you lost your client." She tells me then walks away.

"What the hell was that about?" Kate asks watching Ryan walk into the crowd.

"Christian." I say turning around to the crowd behind me to search for him but I don't see him anywhere.

"What about him?"

"On the phone, he said he would track me down what if he did Kate? What if he had tracked the phone call and was in the building when it was blown up? Kate what the hell am I going to do if he was in there? What am I going to do?" I ask feeling tears swell in my eyes and slowly slide down my cheeks. Even though he was a client and we had just meet and he acts like a child, I can't help but think of the times he acted like someone I'd like to get to know better as Kate pulls me in for a hug.

"Her name is Agent Anastasia Steele she-" I turn around and see Christian talking to the superintendent.

"Christian?!"

"Anastasia!"

"What happened?"

"She blew up my apartment. She had a woman tell me she was sorry for I lost a client. On the phone you said you would track me down , I thought you were in there when it blew up. I thought you were dead Christian." It's when I finish talking I realize that I'm in his arm's and I'm crying. I can't believe how safe I feel being captivated by him.

"Only because I almost got you killed will I tell you how I know Elena." I say putting some space in between us

"It's because of me that you were put in danger, so after you tell me I will tell you how I know her. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Um Ana, forget about somebody?"

"Sorry Kate. Mr. Grey this-" I start but Christian cuts me off.

"Christian, please."

"Christian this is Kate, Kate, Christian."

"Ms. Kavanagh works for me Anastasia."

"Mr Grey, nice to see your breathing. And that wasn't what I was talking about, my car keys and some of my bags were in there." Kate

"It's fine we can go shopping in one of mine and get you another set of your keys after Christian and I have our talk."

"Okay and what am I to do while you two are talking?"

"Take Lammy."

"Who is Lammy?"

"Benjamin!" I call out to the bellboy.

"Yes Ms. Steele?"

"Can you Bring Lammy out for me?"

"Yes ma'am." He says walking back to the garage.

"Kate I love but if you hurt my baby I will kill you and make it look like an accident, okay?" I say looking her square in the eye.

"Okay." She say and drags the last syllable out.

I can already hear him purring before he is evan out of the garage.

"Ana is that Lammy?" Kate ask as the garage door opens revealing the beast behind the roar.

"Yep, my baby blue baby. I give you Lammy the Lamborghini."

"You're really going to let me drive him?"

"Yes. Just remember what I told you."

"Yeah I hurt him you hurt me I got it. Bye!" She says but she's already in the car driving away.

"You ready to go?" Christian asks.

"Yeah, I got my gun, badge, and cellphone, everything else was in my apartment."

"Where are you going to stay now?"

"How about we talk about that when we talk about Elena?" I ask walking towards the SUV.

"Okay. Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere private."

"Taylor drove me here."

"We can take mine."

"Didn't Kate just drive away in your car?"

"Why would I have a lamborghini as my main car?"

"You have another car?" Christian asked looking slightly shocked.

"No. I have three more. A porsche, a Cadillac, and an Audi rs5 all baby blue with an exception of the Cadillac he's dark blue. Which one do you want?"

"Cadillac."

"Benjamin-"

"I heard Ms. Steele."

"Thank you." I call out to him as he jogs back to the garage.

"Stop staring at my ass Christian."

"How do you know what I was doing?"

"It's my job to know when I'm being watched. Plus I can see your reflection in Taylors glasses. How are Taylor?"

"Still a little bit sore from earlier."

"Yeah i'm sorry about that. I really wasn't even trying."

"You didn't say it was an escalade." Christian says as benjamin pulls out of the garage.

"You didn't ask."

"Why do you need such a big car?"

"Because whenever the team comes to New York we need a way to get around so instead of having to rent one ever time we come to New York which is more than you would think, I bought a car big enough for all of us." I say going to the driver side.

"Taylor you can follow behind if you want or go to the apartment. I'm sure Agent Steele is more than capable of taking control if a problem arises. I'm mean she did take you down without even trying "

"Don't forget I took you down to. No on second thought I knocked you out."

"Would you just get in the car and drive please."

"Fine. Oh! I know where we can go."

"How far is it and how long will it take?" Christian asks as he buckles his seatbelt.

"It's forty-three miles so almost an hour and a half." I say turning onto interstate 87.

"Where is it?"

"It's in Armonk."

"What is it?"

"Elena's old house. Which is kind of my house because she said I could use it." I answer focusing on the road because I know he is staring daggers just by what I can see out of my eye.


	10. The Truth Comes Out(part 2)

**_Okay peeps grab the_ _tissue_ _box or four cause the $hit has hit the fan. This is very dark came from a very dark place in my mind. No "Happy Reading" this time just reading._ Happy New Year's Eve and New Year!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR MILD ABUSE**

 **meaning it's talked about in small detail.**

 ** _DIS: I own nothing but the tears that are bound to come out of your eyes. (Sorry)_**

 _"Fine. Oh! I know where we can go."_

 _"How far is it and how long will it take?" Christian asks as he buckles his seatbelt._

 _"It's forty-three miles so almost an hour and a half." I say turning onto interstate 87._

 _"Where is it?"_

 _"It's in Armonk."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Elena's old house. Which is kind of my house because she said I could use it." I answer focusing on the road because I know he is staring daggers just by what I can see out of my eye._

"Why?

"I used to live there as well."

"Are related to her?"

"God no! Why would you even ask that?"

"So you used to live there and you can use it whenever you want to, how are you not related to her?" He asks still looking at me when I look over at him.

"I will explain it all when we get there."

"Fine."

It's almost midnight when we drive onto the dirt road that leads to the house that Christian speaks again.

"I think I've been here before."

"If you know her how I know her, you probable have."

"How do you know her Anastasia?"

"When we get in the house I will tell you and then show you." I say parking the car in the driveway and getting the bag of clothes I keep in the trunk.

"Ana I've been here before. I was seventeen when she brought me here the first time. Oh my god, Ana, please tell me you aren't- weren't one of them."

"Once I start talking please do not stop me or interrupt. Am I clear?" I ask sitting in a chair furthest from where he is sitting.

"Crystle."

"I was seventeen when Elena became my dominatrix. For six months she tortured me everyday. Day in and day out for six months I was her personal play toy. To use or to lend out to whomever she saw fit. The only thing they didn't do was intercourse. I remember one time she had this guy come in and beat me to his heart's content. That was the day I started to close myself off. I told myself that no one would ever get close enough to do that to me again. So I ran away only to be caught and brought back and have it happen again, and again. You thought I was a crazy bitch earlier, you would have thought I belonged in an asylum for the clinically insane that last week I was there.

It was the week before my eighteenth birthday when she had that same guy that had beat me come back. Only this time I wasn't going to let him leave without a mark as well. So when Elena locked us in that room I acted like _his_ pain was the root of my happiness. And that was the day Elena was waiting for, the day I showed her I could be dominant and aggressive. She let me go back to Seattle with a full ride scholarship to any college I wanted to attend. But that's not what I wanted, so I moved in with my dad and applied to the police academy two days after my eighteenth birthday and here I am today. Your turn."

"I have a question." Christian says slowly making his way across the living room to stand in front of me. And when he is directly in front of me I can see that he looks as if he is in a great deal of pain.

"What is it?"

"Did you ever see his face?" He asks.

"No. She made us wear a-"

"Mask." He says completing my sentence and it's now that I am frightened of him or of what he may have done.

"How do you know that?" I ask standing up and moving away from him.

"Let me see your back Ana."

"Let me see your chest Christian."

"It was you. Oh god. Ana I'm so sorry."

"Sorry won't make the memory of what YOU did to me go away Christian. Nothing will make that go away. Not saying 'I'm sorry' a million times, nothing. Nothing will make the pain of that night go away. You wanna know something, Christian? I still have nightmares about it, those nights. And you just made it worse by putting a face and a name to the main character of it." I tell him running up the stairs to the one place I ever felt safe. The violin room.

For hours after I wake, I have been sitting here playing the same notes over and over, just to get away from all that had happened on Saturday afternoon, only to be interrupted by an echo of the piano in the great room down the stairs. I decide to humor myself and play along for the sake of having nothing better to do. I play the opening verse from Haley Reinhart's Undone, only to have it thrown back at me on the piano so I decide to literary face my fears, after a day and a half, and go down stairs with my violin and bow at both sides.

"Hey." Christian says as I descend the last few stairs and make my way over to the bench next to the piano.

"You know the song?"

"I know the chords not the words." He answers turning back to the piano.

"Whenever you're ready." I say putting the violin back under my chin and place the bow in position and start to play with Christian playing alongside me.

"Let me see your chest." I ask once the song has ended.

"Ana I-"

"Please?" I ask and he sighs, standing up he starts unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up until his full front is showing.

"I did that to you." I say in nearly a whisper.

"Show me."

I don't trust myself with words so I nod my head and lift my shirt up over my head. No need to feel shy about my body he's seen it in less before.

"I made those marks. We did it to each other."

"We sure are one pair made in the basement of this house." I say trying to lighten the mood after I put my shirt back on.

"Is this how you knew the real meaning behind what I was saying yesterday in the office?"

"Yes it is."

"Would you play something else?" Christian ask, moving to sit directly in front of me.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Whatever you want to play."

"I'll play one I just learned, so forgive me if I mess up." I say. But as I go to start the first verse my phone starts ringing.

"Agent Steele." I answers once I'm a

"Good afternoon, Steele. I got some news for you."

"What's up Lou?"

"We just finished with Mrs. Greys interview, so I'm letting you know that she can have visitors."

"Oh my god how could we have forgotten about her. Thank you for letting me know, we'll be up there as soon as Director Carson says it's all clear."

"I'll see you when you get here then." She says and I end the with Christian looking at me expectantly.

"You want to go see your mom?"

"How could I have forgotten my own mother? When can we leave?"

"We can leave as soon as Director Carson gives us the go ahead."

"You going to call her?"

"Um about that. The director is the one person who can't be reached on the weekend unless it is a category four notification."

"And what is a category four?"

"A missing, or shot agent."

"Are kidding me right now."

"Nope, it's one rule that everyone has followed because if one person needs a break it's the director. She is called away from her family for more than you would think was possible, chooses the cases that are given to the head agents, knowing that there are so many more cases that will go unsolved because of her choice. So she is given two days to spend with her family uninterrupted. Not having to think of the families who will not have justice for their loved ones that went missing or were innocent victims of serial killer's."

"I had no idea she did that. I made it this long one more day is going to hurt."

"Good. Now I have to call Kate and let her know." I say as I pull up her contact.

"Hey Ana-girl, what can I do for you?"

"Meet me at the address i'm about to send you."

"You got it babe, depending on where I say be there in about two maybe three hours."

"Okay I just sent it so you should have it. You can put it in the car's gps."

"Okay. See you when I get there, bye."

"Bye Kate." I answer back and end the call only to have it start ringing before I can put it back down.

"Agent Steele?"

"Anastasia would you mind telling me why you were seen holden Christian and why it is on television? But before you answer that tell me why the hell you know him well enough to get that close in the first place?"

"Elena, he is just a client. But don't think for a second I don't know exactly who he is. We talked about it and got over it like adults, not like the children we were when it happened. I told you I was done with that lifestyle and I meant it."

"Oh dear girl, I went through the same thing you did, said those same words. But look at where I am now.

"That's because you are much weaker than I am Elena. I wont let you drag me back down. I worked to hard to get where I am now."

I say and hang up the phone not giving her a chance to say anything back.

I look up and see Christian looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"I hurt you just as much as you hurt me, so don't look at me like that."

"You got it."

"And Christian, you tell anyone about how I let my soft side show or act like girl and how messed up my past is, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. You are not my friend so know that I mean what I say."

I turn and head back up the stairs, satisfied at his frightened look on his face.


	11. The Common Ground

I wake up in the middle of the night to someone screaming like they are about to be bludgeoned to death. So I grab my glock and run towards the sound with my weapon held out in front of me. The sound is coming out of Christian's room. The door is slightly open so I nudge it further open with my shoulder. I lower my gun once I am sure he isn't in any real physical harm. As I inch closer I see he is sweating bullets. I sit on the edge of the and grasp both of his quaking shoulders.

"Christian, wake up it's just a nightmare. You are okay. Wake up for me." I say trying to wake him up without startling him to much, but it doesn't work.

"Christian wake up." I say just a bit louder, and still having no affect on him. He is still stuck in whatever nightmare he is having.

So I do what Ray said he did when I was stuck in a nightmare.

I sing the first song that comes to mind.

"Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here." I pause when I see his thrashing has started to slack, but his breathing is still to harsh, so I continue.

"Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations  
That's when you can build a bridge of light." I stop when I notice that not only has his breathing returned to normal, but he is also staring at me.

"You were having a nightmare. I tried waking you but you wouldn't, so I started singing to try and calm you down. I should go now." I go to stand up, but before I can he has a hand wrapped firmly around my wrist.

"No, stay. You have a beautiful voice. Finish it." He asks and so I do. _What could possibly go wrong with singing?_ I take a deep breath, close my eyes and continue.

"That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the figh, That's when love turns nighttime into day, That's when loneliness goes away, That's when you gotta be strong tonight,Only love can build us a bridge of light." When I open my eyes Christian has somehow moved so his face is mere inches away from my face.

"You have a beautiful voice." He says running his thumb over my and that he is still holding on to.

I'm sure if I could feel my legs, or any part of my body, I would have already been on my way back to my room. But the feeling of his breath on my face has me captivated.

"Thanks." The word comes more of a breathy whisper, as I onceagain go to stand up only to be held in place by Christians grip on my wrist.

"What are you doing to me Agent Steele?"

"I'm trying to keep you out of harm's way."

"You know that's not what I meant Anastasia."

"Let my wrist go Christian." I say bringing my eyes back up to look in his.

When he let's me go I bend down to get my gun of the floor.

"You were going to shot me?" He asks, amusement cleary written in his voice.

"Yeah. I don't like my sleep to be interrupted." I say to him as I walk the rest of the way out of his room. Closing my door behind me before sliding down it.

"What the hell am I getting myself into." I say aloud too myself, griping at my hair. I decided to go for a run to clear my head a few hours later. Only to be stopped at the back door by someone knocking at the front. I open it and see Kate standing there with ten different color shopping bags.

"I got the rest of your stuff in the car. This place is nice Steele." She says dumping the bags in my hands and went to explore the rest of the house.

I'm bringing in the last of the bags when she comes down the stairs red as a beat.

"What did you see?"

Nothing." She says avoiding eye contact.

"Kate? You know I work with the FBI right? I know you are lying, what did you see?"

"Okay so I walked into his room and lets day he was up nut he was still sleeping. Freely if you will." She says and now that I think about it he wasn't wearing a shirt when he had the nightmare last night, or early this morning rather.

"Okay well your both adults and I need to go for a run so don't wake him unless you are sure that you can handle him." I say with a wink to let her know it meant to be a joke.

"Only lame FBI agents go running at two in the morning." She yells out the back door.

When I return from my run there is another car in the driveway. Just to be save I grab my back up from the garage. I slowly enter from the side entrance when I get to the living room Elena is sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and Kate is sitting across from her.

"I guess the fact that your still seeing straight means you haven't told her who you are."

"She said she helped get you through that hard time." Kate say looking confused.

"Did you ask which one though. To her my being accustomed to the middle class was a hard time Kate. She's the woman I told you about." And in an instant the nice sweet girl that was just there disappears, and a cold stare is replaced.

"If I kill her would you arrest me?"

"Get in line, Ms. kavanaugh." I turn to see a furious Christian Grey coming towards us.


	12. The Bomb?

**_A/n at bottom_**

 ** _I_** Kenziestar _**own**_ ** _nothing R &R_**

 _"I guess the fact that your still seeing straight means you haven't told her who you are."_

 _"She said she helped get you through that hard time." Kate say looking confused._

 _"Did you ask which one though. To her my being accustomed to the middle class was a hard time Kate. She's the woman I told you about." And in an instant the nice sweet girl that was just there disappears, and a cold stare is replaced._

 _"If I kill her would you arrest me?"_

 _"Get in line, Ms. kavanaugh." I turn to see a furious Christian Grey coming towards us._

"Christian. what are you doing here? With these women nonetheless."

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" I ask squaring my shoulders.

"How I spend my time has nothing to do with you!" Christian says coming fully into the living room.

"You watch who you're speaking to young man! " Elena yells back.

"Everybody shut up!" Kate says getting up and walking so she is standing directly in front of Elena.

"You? You are the reason why Ana has those marks on her back?" Kate asks in a voice so calm you'd think she was asking to pass the salt.

"No I'm not. Though the person who did-"

"That is not what I asked. I know who did it. But you are the reason it happened."

"I beg your pardon? The reason she has those marks is because she couldn't behave the way she was taught." The last word Is barely out of her mouth when she is suddenly propelled backwards.

"Get off your ass, get the hell out and never come back.I'm sure I speak for us all."

"Couldn't half said it better myself."

"And if you do i will make sure to liquidate all of my shares in the hair salons, now I'm sure you remember the way out Elena."

Just as the front door slams shut my phone alerts me to an incoming call from the Director.

"Is everything okay Director?"

"Good morning Agent Steele, I'm just letting you know that you've seen clears to take Grey to see his mother, the plain is on standby at the airport for you."

"Thank you ma'am, we will see you when we get back."

"Get back from where?" Christian asks as I hang up the phone.

"That was Director Carson, she gave the all clear, the plain is ready to take us to see your mom."

"Then let's go." He says grabbing his coat and heading out the door before I can look for my keys.

"I'll just stay here and hold down the fort, you two crazy lovebirds have fun."

"That's not funny Kate."

"Please, have you seen the way he looks at you. It's like screwing you with his eyes. I'm only saying this because I know the past you guys shar-"

"I'm not going to even try explaining how wrong you are, I have to go." I say finally locating my keys. Heading outside I see Christian already in the car and I stop walking, trying to figure out how he got into a locked car. I make my way too the driver side and inspect it. In my gut I know something is wrong. My suspicions are confirmed when I see a small wire around the door handle.

"Oh God. Hey Christian, I need you to very slowly exit the car, try not to make any unnecessary movements."

He just stares at me as though I spoke another language.

"Christian! Please! Just get out!"

"Are you deliberately trying to keep me away from my mother!?"

"Christian just get out of the fucking car!"

"NO! I will drive myself if you won't!" He says, nearly giving me a heart attack when he goes to climbs over the console.

"It's rigged!" I scream trying to keep him from going any further

"Why are you guys yelling?" Kate asks coming out the house.

"Kate I need you to get my phone out of my front pocket."

"You have two hands why not get it yourself?"

"Because I'm afraid to move. I need you to call Brian Thomas."

"Okay, Why are you afraid to move?"

"Stop asking questions and do as you're told Katherine!"

"Fine, it would help to know why i'm calling Brian Thomas."

"Brian Thomas is code for bomb tech. Put the phone to my ear."

"Brian Thomas, red blu-"

"Black. Number A6F5GB7AS."

"The swat team will be there in thirty by choper, I'll patch you threw to the lead, and notify the director."

"Agent Steele can you give me a description of the situation?"

"Myself and two other cilvlians, one sitting next in the the vihical, the other standing in close proximity holding my phone. The doors were unlocked, I knew something was wrong and yet I didn't inscpect the car before opening the door."

"Can you describe the bomb to me Agent?"

"No I can't see the bomb itselfe, there are wires wrapped around the door handle."

"You cant let go off the handle, just don't allow the door to close or move really."

"Christian get out of the car."

"You told me not to move."

"Yeah and now I'm telling you to get out. But slowly so not to jostle the door any."

"I'm getting really tired of you thinking you can control me."

"And im getting really tired of you thinking I care."

"We're on the way it's not a lot we can do until we get there."

"Yeah well I'm just going to hand on to the handle until you get here then, don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Thanks Kate, now you two in the house."

"Why?" They ask at the same time.

"Um hello. I'm quite literally holding a bomb in my hand. I could sneeze or a strong wind could come by, boom everything within twenty yards wiped out. But if you're behind blast proof material you should be fine. Now go."

"That old house is not made of blast proof material Agent, I'd we go in the house and that bomb foes off we could be buried alive under extremely heavy debri."

"Didn't your parent's ever teach you not to talk back? I had the house remodeled when Elena gave it to me. Now please go inside. The bomb team should be here in twenty minutes."

"If you die can I have your cars?" Kate ask at the last step to the house.

"Yes you can have my cars Kate, just go in the house."

"if I was crazy stalker I would never put the object of my affection in this kind of danger. How did she know which car to place the bomb under? How would she even know we were here? No one followed us, there is a tracker on the car. Maybe he has a tracker on him? I'll ask him later. If I don't get blown up." I start thinking out loud after waiting patiently for about fifteen minutes. It would be easier to tell time when you don't have to go to the bathroom. it's another ten minutes when I'm about to give up all hope and just go when half a dozen FBI BT guys rush up the driveway.

"Well it's about damn time. The Calvary has finally arrived. Please tell me I let the door go. I really gotta go. Not to mention I have a very large child waiting impatiently to go see his mother." I say as one of the guys put a mirror under the car then looking up at me then to who I assume is the lead agent.

"What?" We both say at the same time.

"There isn't a bomb sir, ma'am, it's a note attached to the end of the wires." He says and I release the handle and grab the wires pulling up to bring the note from under it's place, bathroom be dammed.

 _"By the time you read this it will be to late. I'll already have what I want, and what you'll never have. Your friend was just collateral damage."_

 _AN: just something for you to play with until I work out how I'm going to get back what I wrote for the future, if that makes any since._


	13. The Woman Behind It All

**Not proof read. Sorry for the delay but its it's worth it!**

 **I own nothing.**

"KATE!? CHRISTIAN!?" I yell out as I burst into the house.

"Steele. Down here." I vaguely hear a voice coming from the basement off to the side of the front doorway.

"Kate. Oh thank goodness. Where's Christian?"

"I don't know, there were two of them with guns as soon as we came on the house, the blonde told the brunette to take care of me. I thought she was going to kill me, but she shot at the wall and told me not to come out until you came back if I valued my life, I was so scared Ana."

"I know you're scared Kate bit I need to know what they looked like, what they had on, eye color, height, body build, race. Anything you can remember."

"All I saw was their hair and their wrist. They had on all black Ana, I couldnt see anything else. I'm sorry."

"Dammit."

"Steele?" I hear the Director call from up stairs.

"Down here."

"Grey?" She ask as she comes down and sees just Kate and me.

"They took him."

"I will send someone to notify the family tomorrow."

"No, this is my case, I'll do it."

On the ride back to Seattle and the hospital, all I can think about is how I'm going to tell Mr and Mrs. Grey their son is missing. It's only when I'm in the elevator to the private room of Grace Grey, do I have what I'm going to say.

I nock on the door, pushing it open when I hear a male voice says come in.

"Mr. Grey. I'm Agent Anastasia Steele-"

"The woman Christian was with and why he didn't come back to Seattle. Is he talking too the doctors about security?" Carrick asks.

"I'm not well I am but nor how you think I'm just the agent responsible for you're son. That's actually why I'm here-" I am cut of by the elevated beeping coming from Grace's heart machian.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE DID THIS TO ME!" Grace is screaming and doctors, and nurses come storming into the room.

"No Grace it isn't. That is the woman that we that Christian was dating, she working his case." Carrick says once Grace has calmed down.

"I would remember that hair and those eyes anywhere. But now I see you, you are a lot younger than the woman that did this, that tried too kill me, I'm truly sorry for accusing you of that. Where is my son, is he out there discussing security measures?"

"That's why I am here, as of yesterday Christian has been marked as missing. He was kidnapped while in my protective custody. I take full responsibility for what has happened."

"The woman who tried to kill me, she said I stole her baby so she was going to steal him back. I never told you this but, Christians mother wasn't dead. She was comatose for ten years. And I know it's not likely but I think he might have been kidnapped by his mother."

"What's her name?" I ask as I pull my phone out, already calling Smith to run the name.

"Ella Knox."

"Smith."

"I need you to send me everything you find on Ella Knox."

"I got a picture coming your way, I'll send the rest within the hour."

"Thanks." I hang up as my phone buzzes with a new message.

As I look at the picture of Ella I can see how Grace thought I was her.

"Is this the woman that a attacked you?"

"Yes, that's Christians mother."

Christians P.O.V

I groan in pain as I start to wake up, my head is killing me.

"Twenty-eight years it took me to finaly get my baby back." I open my eyes, and at first I think it's Anastasia I see, the long brown hair, blue eyes, but as my eyes focus the blood from my face drains.

"What's wrong honey? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No. It's not possible. You overdosed. You were dead for three days."

"No, I wasn't dead, I was in a coma for ten years. And when I woke up, the first thing I did was ask for you. They told me I had lost all my rights, and that you had been adopted by a very nice family. But I wanted my baby back. So when I got out I went to the adoption agency and tried to find out where you were but they told me it was a closed adoption and all I could know was that you had been adopted by a doctor in Seattle. So I went to the my friend at the police station in Seattle and had him show me what you would look like at fifteen. Do you know the joy I felt when he told me my baby boy had just been a few doors down and that if I ran I could catch up with you. I made it just in time to see your face, to see you getting in a car with those people that stole you from me, you looked right at me."

"That was you? I thought it was all the beer I had drank making me see things. I can't believe it's been you, my own mother, that's been threatening me."

"I told her not to sound so threatening."

"Who is 'her'?"

"You can come in now."

"I got you your mom, have I pleased you master?"

"Lelia?" She has blonde hair now but this is Lelia Williams.

"Your mom told me to dye my hair after I told her you like your Subs with brown hair. She says if you love her like she loves you she will let me dye my hair back so you will love me again."

"I will never love you Lelia, dye your hair rainbow colors for all I care. I will never love you."

"Good, you can go now. If he doesn't want you then you are no longer needed."

"What? You promised if I helped you I would be with him forever. You promised!" Then out of now my mom is pointing a gun at her.

"If you want to walk out I suggest you start walking, if not I can put a bullet in your head and drag you out by your hair. Your choice." She says and Lelia is stumbling trying to get out.

"Now that she's gone let's talk about a brunette that I do like. FBI agent, AND Doctor Anastasia Rosa Steele, if it wasn't for her I would have had you weeks ago. She is very smart too, I tried to kill her twice, two perfectly placed bombs. The first one in the car Taylor ordered for her, someone tried to steal the car, only reason that one failed. Now the one at the apartment fool proof, but that stupid little girl just had to knock on the door and leave a note. She even told a woman to say say something to Rose. And when I saw the way she looked at you when she thought you had died. I knew she was worthy of my baby boy. So instead of putting an actual bomb under the car I let Lelia put another note attached to the wires. She's on her way back to Seattle as we speak, no doubt to tell Grace and Carrick you've been taken. Would it make you happy too have her here with you? I can make it happen if it would."

"Yes." I answer before thinking. What did I just do.

"Consider it done. I'll be back in a day or so with your girl. I would do anything if it makes my baby boy happy." She rakes her hand through my hair before leaving, closing the door behind her. I hear several locks and chains slide into place as a sit up in the large bed as I take a look around the room.


	14. The FBI's Most Wanted Woman

**_I know its been a while but here you go. I'm sorry if its terrible._**

 ** _Read and Review. Maybe it will inspire me to write the next chapter._**

 ** _Happy reading._**

 _"Consider it done. I'll be back in a day or so with your girl. I would do anything if it makes my baby boy happy." She rakes her hand through my hair before leaving, closing the door behind her. I hear several locks and chains slide into place as I sit up in the large bed as I take a look around the room._

The only window is boarded and overly nailed shut. Well she's not stupid enough to trust me not to try to runaway. There is also a closet full of food, so I want starve while she's gone.

I sit back down on the bed to think about what's happening. The first being that I just got Ana kidnapped, the second my birth mother is the crazy bitch that's behind everything that has happened. I guess the crazy apple didn't fall far from the crazy tree.

It's been days since my- birth mother left to go get Anastasia and I don't know what else to do with myself. I'm tiring of eating granola bars and fruits. Judging by the sunrise it's around seven, I think it's sometime late February or early March now. Im force feeding myself another oatmeal bar when a door opens somewhere outside of my room. There is a lot of shuffling and loud mumbling, as if someone has tape over their mouth.

The locks on the door turn and it swings open.

"Would you stop struggling!? It's not like you're going to get that far with your legs and hands tied together!" I my birth mom yells, shoving Anastasia into the room with me.

"It wasn't hard to get her after I knocked her, but when she woke up it was pure hell. I did it for my boy though. It's what you wanted and I'd do anything if it meant you'd be happy. You two have fun. But not to much, I'm too young to be a grandmother." She says smiling, closing the door behind her.

I quickly snatch the tap off of Anastasia's mouth.

"Christian! What the hell is going on!? Did you seriously ask her to kidnap me so you wouldn't be alone!? What kind of egotistical, self-centered bastard are you!?" She yells at me.

"I did, but I hadn't realized just what I was saying until it was too late. Ana I'm sorry, really I am." I say when she looks at me like she doesn't believe me.

"We need to find a way to get the hell out of here. Do you know where here even is? She had me blindfolded until she got me in the house, and we took so many damn turns I can't remember which way we came from." She tells me while trying to open the window.

"It won't open, and I already tried breaking it with the chair, it's made from bulletproof glass and the door has about ten different locked and a keypad lock. And before you ask, the walls are made of cement with wood finishes." I say pointing to the hole in the wall.

"Well fuck, the crazy bitch is smarter than she looks." She says as she slumps down on the bed.

"What are we going to do know Agent Steele?"

"We hope that the FBI likes me enough to put my team on the case, and if they do we get out of here in a month or two."

"And if they put someone else on the case?" I ask and she looks me in the eye.

"Then we're screwed, no else really likes me." She says getting up, going to the food storage.

"Why not?" I ask watching as she grabs a cheerio cereal bar.

"I think it's mostly because of all the accomplishments I've made so early in my life. The second youngest agent is almost ten years older than me. And she doesn't even have a PhD or anything." But then it could be because they think I'm too high and mighty to be around them.

"So they don't like you because you're smart?"

"I suppose at the end of the day that is the absolute truth of it all." She says after thinking for a moment.

Anastasia's P.O.V

We sit in silence for a few more hours until Ella comes back.

"Hey how is everything? Do you need something?" She asks us through the small window -I hadn't noticed- in the door.

"You know now that you mention it I would love too have a gun, or a knife a taser even, anything that can kill a person really." I say walking up to the window.

"Nice try smart-ass. But I was asking my son not you. You're just here because Christian has feelings for you." she says and i turn my head at break neck speed to look at Christian.

"I don't want you here because I have feelings for you, I thought having you here would ease my mind because then I would know you were okay." He says quickly, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Awwww that's so sweet. I can't wait till you realize your feelings for each other. It's going to be a time to remember. Maybe I will install a camera to catch it on video to show your kids when they get older. To be able to see your parent's fall in love would be such a gift."

"You are crazy. You didn't have to kidnap me just to get to know me. You're my birth mother, if I had known you were alive all these years I would have tried to fine. But instead you go about everything like this. How could I ever trust you now?" Christian says, and if I hadn't known him very well I would say his words were genuine. But I know him so I know he is faking it very well.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Christian. We all have done things that weren't right to get something we wanted." She says, a solemn look passing over her face before she leaves the room with out another word.

* * *

In Seattle...

"This is an outrage! How the hell does in FBI agent get kidnapped leaving the FBI parking lot in the middle of the goddamn day?!" Montgomery yells at the his agents as well as the security team.

"I was in the bathroom Sir. I was gone less than three minutes." Jones say quietly from his spot.

"Less than three minutes is all it took for Agent Steele to be abducted!" Montgomery yells again, he stops, takes a breath before continuing. " I want everyone working on trying to Agent Steele."

"What about the Grey case?" An agent asks.

"From the description Steele gave me the woman who kidnapped her is the same woman who kidnapped Grey. You find Steele you find Grey. I wont every traffic camera in Seattle, New York and surrounding ares looking for facial recognition for Ella Knox, Agent Anastasia Steele, and Christian Grey. I want their faces everywhere. Buses, train stations, subways,and I want them on the no fly list. If there is a list I want them on it." Montgomery says going over to the printer, pulling the paper from it before he starts speaking again. "Ella Knox just become the FBI's most wanted woman." He says hanging the picture on the wall.


	15. The End? Not

**I am trying. Just know I'm a Junior in high school and Senior stuff is already trying to kill me dead. But you don't need to hear about my problems.**

 **But I love writing and I love you guys so here it is. THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

 **K* owns nothing but the barely there plot**

 **Mistakes are mine alone.**

 _PS:_ _I'm sorry if it seems a bit bipolar and childish._

 **Hugs and homework.**

"I was in the bathroom Sir. I was gone less than three minutes." Jones say quietly from his spot.

"Less than three minutes is all it took for Agent Steele to be abducted!" Montgomery yells again, he stops, takes a breath before continuing. " I want everyone working on trying to Agent Steele."

"What about the Grey case?" An agent asks.

"From the description Steele gave me the woman who kidnapped her is the same woman who kidnapped Grey. You find Steele you find Grey. I want every traffic camera in Seattle, New York and surrounding areas looking for facial recognition for Ella Knox, Agent Anastasia Steele, and Christian Grey. I want their faces everywhere. Buses, train stations, subways,and I want them on the no fly list. If there is a list I want them on it." Montgomery says going over to the printer, pulling the paper from it before he starts speaking again. "Ella Knox just become the FBI's most wanted woman." He says hanging the picture on the wall.

Ana P.O.V

I wake up surrounded by warmth with a comfortable pressure around my stomach. I look down and see Christian's arm lying across my midsection, his back to my front to my back on the small bed.

I turn slightly to better see his face. I don't know exactly when his face lost its annoyance and gained it's handsomeness. I often find myself grateful for the days that I wake before him, just to admire his beauty without being scared of him catching me.

"Why are you staring at me?"Christian asks causing me to jump out of bed at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say turning around and heading to the small bathroom before he has a chance to question me further.

"You can stop hiding now, I'm not going to say anything." He says from the other side of the door maybe ten minutes later.

"How long have we been here Christian?" I ask when I exit the bathroom and lay down on the bed and see he has marked the day on the wall with the plastic fork he has.

"Thirty two days."

"A month and a day. God. If I was working this case I would have found us by now." I say as he flops back down, leaning against my legs on the small twin bed. "Let's do something. I'm tired of trying and failing to get out of here everyday."

"What do you want to do? What can we do?" He says gesturing to the empty room, getting up walking to the small bathroom before saying, "We could fill the bathtub up and act like it's a pool." I roll my eyes at him, laughing slightly.

"We can play the alphabet game." I say sitting up against the wall.

"Okay, How do you play?" He asks mirroring my position.

"Well you just say an animal that starts with the letter that comes next. I'll start, ant. Now you say something that starts with B."

"B." He looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Bat."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Elephant."

"Fish."

"Goat."

"Horse."

"Iguana." He says after a moment of thought.

"Jaguar."

"Kangaroo."

"Leopard."

"Monkey." He says and I can't help but point at him.

"Um… What animal starts with N?" I ask wrecking my brain trying to think of something.

"I know some. But I'm not going to tell you, that would be too easy." He says, holding his chin up high.

"Give me a hint then."

"A guessing game in an alphabet game. Okay. What are you when you're born?" He asks and I can't help but look at him like he's crazy.

"Umm. A baby?" I ask.

"Yes but what else are you?"

"Crying? No you said what am I not what am I doing so um… naked?"

"That's the first part. Now, what do you have on your arm?" He asks slowly.

"Hair?"

"No. Like where your arm bends at." he says while bending his arm.

I look down at both of my arm's where he said.

"Well I have a little mole on my right arm. OH! I get! A naked mole rat?!" I say both a question and an exclamation.

"Orangutan."

"Ram"

"Snake."

"Tigar."

"Ulysses butterfly."

"That's not a real name of a butterfly." I say with an accusing tone to match my accusation.

"It is too. You're the one that didn't know any animal that starts with N." He says.

"Is not." I say under my breath.

"Is too." He says back clearly having heard me.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not." I say shoving him a little.

"Is too. And I will not continue to act like a child and I will not play a child's game." He says moving to stand in the corner with his back to me.

"Says the grown man standing in the corner."

"Says the grown woman that called me childish names when she first met." He says turning around to face me leaning against the wall.

"That was only because you acted like one."

"So monkey see monkey do?" He asks with a very, very, sexy smirk.

"Captivity must be making you crazier than you were before if you're constantly referring to yourself as a monkey." A very sexy monkey at least I think to myself.

"A sexy monkey Agent Steele?" He says and I can feel the blush spreading upwards from my neck. just as there is a loud bang outside our room.

"What the hell is that crazy woman doing now?" I say just as the locks on the door are being unhooked and Christian pushes me behind him.

The door opens and a blinding light fills the dim lit room.

"Isn't the FBI supposed to stand in the front?" A familiar voice asks.

"Smith?" I asks, stepping out behind Christian, shocked too see the FBI's techanalyst with a gun.

"The one and only. You ready to get out of here?" He says holding out his hand to me. I look back at Christian and see him looking back at me.

"Yea but just a few questions. One how did you guys find use and two where is crazy lady?"

"One, Leila Williams is not a very bright young woman. She went and told a woman by the name of Elena Lincoln that Mr. Grey's mother was being unfair to her and that you weren't what he needed, I don't want to know, long story short Ms. Lincoln turned her in to the cops and they got and address out of her. Two, Knox is long gone. She has cameras set up everywhere outside. Saw us coming twenty miles down the road. We have everything in a hundred mile radius corned off as well as undercover agents out searching for her." He says as we get out side. I cant help but take a deep breath of the fresh air I have been deprived of for the last thirty-two days.

"Whats going to happen now?" Christian asks. He is standing so close behind me that his breath blows against the back of my neck and I can't help the shiver that runs down my back.

"Now we go to a secure location until Knox is arrested." I answer, turning around to look him in the eye.

At some point during the ride to the safe house christian and I took each others hand because we had to pull apart when we got out.

"Well it's not much but you have two rooms, a kitchen, actual food, separate full bathrooms not that one bathroom with just a toilet. Oh and a T.V." Smith says after giving a small tour.

"So just an upgraded version of being held captive?" I asks Smith before he leaves to get back on the search for Ella.

"Pretty much. See you guys later." Smith says.

I lock the door, and turn around only to walk into Christian. "What?" I ask when he doesn't move.

"Right before we left the house you called me, and I'm quoting this, 'A very sexy monkey.' So are you calling me a sexy monkey, or sexy in general? Because we are going to be in here all alone until Ella is found we don't need any secrets between us." He says slowly moving a little closer, like a lion stalking its prey.

"I don't know what your are talking about Mr. Grey." I say as I try to move away from him, only to find myself up against the wall by the door.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Agent Steele." He says standing in front of me the same way he did the first day we meet when I asked If he was gay.

"I don't believe I do. The.. what I just said... the thing about the monkey-"

"Sexy monkey to be exact." He says taking a step closer and I can feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Mr. Grey, I'll have you know that this is no way for us to be acting."

"Ms. Steele, I think we can make an exception." He says moving impossibly closer to me, leaving hardly any room to breath.

"Stop." I say and it's more of a breath than a command.

"Why?" His voice deep and commanding.

"Because I know if we were in any other circumstance we wouldn't want anything to do with each other. Just like when we first meet."

"Captivity can change a man Anastasia. Not to mention when it's with a woman as beautiful as you." He says bringing his hand up to softly caress my jaw line, moving down to my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"And what happens when Ella is found and you go back to your millionaire bachelor life and I go back to work? We will never see each other again. So why start something that will die as soon as it started?" I ask pushing against his chest to put some space between us.

"It's because I'm a millionaire that I would be able to move wherever you go if you let this happen."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I'm never home, I'm gone months at a time, not knowing if I'll be killed by the killer I'm trying to find. Not knowing if the next car chase or shootout will be my last. I've almost been killed three times already. You and your control freak ways would never be able to handle that. And now that I think about neither will your sadistic lifestyle. You're still in the BDSM community. I've been out of the scene since the day I did that to you." I say point to his clothed chest, taking a breath and waiting for him to respond.

"I have spent the last thirty-two days locked in a room with you. Getting to know you as well as you getting to know me. I want to get to know you more than I do now.I want to know why I've slept better with you sleeping beside than I can ever remember. I want to know how you make the night terrors dissipate just by being close. I want you even if it's just a few days while your not working a case. I want you even if,God forbid, you are in a hospital bed because you've been hurt. I want you even If it means giving up the lifestyle I used to part take in. I want you no matter what I have to do to have you. I will do everything in my power to have you." He says, the desperation is almost my undoing. Almost.

"I still can't. We still can't." I say pushing past him and locking myself in my new room.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I'm awoken by a scream. Christian's scream. It's so hard to keep myself from going to comfort him. But I know it will only confuse both of us if I do.

I lay awake in bed for ten minutes crying as Christian's screams finally come to an end. In the morning neither of us speak to the other. Christian has tried multiple times to talk about what he wants, but when he does I simply go back to my room or turn the T.V up really loud. The pain on his face at my constant disinterest in him hurts me more than I thought it would.

* * *

 _This same routine continues as the days turn to weeks and the weeks turn into a month_.

* * *

Christian sits down next to me on the couch as a commercial comes.

"Anastasia." The way he says my name I know exactly what he is going to say so I grab the remote, about to turn it up him when he snatches the remote out of my hand and turns the T.V completely off.

"I was watching that." I say moving take the remote back but he moves it further from me. "Give it back, Christian."

"No. I am tired of sitting around and hiding my feelings for you. Why are you so scared to be with me?" He asks but I don't answer. "Anastasia?" He says trying to get me turn my attention back to him. "Anastasia answer me!" He yells, the sudden and loudness making me jump.

"Because every time I allow myself to be vulnerable I get hurt or the other person gets hurt, but no matter what something goes wrong. Either it's because they underestimated how much I would he away. Or because I freaked out every time we tried to have sex. I don't know. Or because I came home with a bullet wound. But I know they always say they don't care that I work for the FBI and then get made because I don't spend enough time with them. So I guess I'm scared of getting hurt especially by you because you've hurt once before without even trying." It all come out before I have the chance to stop and now I have hot tears running down my face.

He pulls me into his arms and let's me cry.

"I would never do anything that I thought would harm you in anyway Anastasia. Just let this happen, take it day by day and just be content with what we have." He says looking me in my eyes once I have stopped crying. His hands cupping my face as he wipes away my tears. His eyes move down to my mouth as he smirks, "your lips are softer than I thought." He says running his thumb over my bottom lip. He glances up silently asking permission. I lean in and he captures my mouth with his. I can't stop the moan that comes out of my throat. I feel him smile againsty mouth and I can't help be mirror his actions.

"I like doing that." He says and my smile grows bigger.

"I like it too. Can I have the remote back now?" I ask and he laughs before handing me the remote and putting his arm around my shoulders.

 **Few months later...**

"Grey Steele residence." Christian answers the phone while I make dinner. "Just a moment please. Agent Steele the phone." I wash my hands and grab the phone from Christian.

" This is Agent Steele."

" Now I know I told you not to call me unless you had caught the woman but you could have called."

"Montgomery! Oh its been to long! What's with the call. There's always a reason. Not that I'm not glad you called Sir." I say knowing something had to happen.

"Well I guess there's no easy way to say this so, pack your bags Steele, the case is closed." He says and I know I heard what he said but I don't think its really setting in.

"Its... How?... When?... Closed? I'm mean... What happened?" I ask and by now Christian is standing in front of looking as confused as I feel.

"Local cops found a Jane Doe couple hours ago and her DNA, fingerprints and everything match Ella Knox. She was beaten so badly her face is recognisable. Their chalking it up to gang relation." He says and I don't know what to say. The case is finally over.

"Thank you for letting me know Sir. I'll see you whenever they let us get back

" I say and hang up.

"What was that about? What do you mean when they let us get back?"

"The cars is closed. They found Ella. She was beaten up really bad but DNA and fingerprints confirmed that its her." I say no more, unsure of which way his reaction will go.

"We're free. Completely free." Christian says giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Finally." I breath put in agreement.

 _It's been five months and three days since the case began and with the phone call confirming Ella Knox's departure, everything was fine._

 _Or so they thought_

 **In an undisclosed location.**

 **Ella's P.O.V**

"Wakey wakey sleeping witch." I say as I poor the water over her face.

"Who are you?!" She asks while gasping for air.

"That's the exact same thing I wanted to ask you. The woman that turned my little boy into a sadistic monster that beats little brown haired girls that look like me because I wasn't there for him when he needed me. Not only that but if my calculations are correct you did it to him when he was just fifteen years old. Just a little boy still. Just barley in high school. Not to mention if you would have minded your own goddamn business I would still have my son. Do you know what they did to people like that in Detroit? Well it doesn't matter I'm going to let them show you." I tell her as a few of my friends come in the back door. " You should have kept your claws to yourself." I yell back over her screams.

What do you want us to do with her when they're done. Plastic surgery, dental reconstruction, and change her identity to mine. If anything of hers is ran through the system I want my stuff to come up. If they think I'm dead they'll stop looking for me. They'll feel safe and let their guard down. And that is when i get him back again. And this time. I'm not leaving any witnesses. Even of that means I have to crush a Rose."


	16. Prequel and or Sequel

So I was going over the last chapter and I was thinking maybe I should just ** _leave it there._**

Ana and Christian are together and they have some sense of safety _**(for now at least)** _ and I was thinking maybe I should just do **_a sequel._** I don't know.

Also. Prequel? About what happend during that time Ana was with Elena. Maybe?

 _ **Prequel**_ and **_sequel?_**

 _Sequel?_

 **Prequel**?

 _Leave a review or PM me with your thoughts and options._

 ** _KS_**


	17. The End is The Beginning

**So I decided to end this where it started. I know it's just the end of this part but it still seems like the end of something. Anywho, enjoy the last chapter of this chapter.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Christian's P.O.V.

"Move in with me," I say to Ana as we lay in bed, waiting for the alarm clock to go off.

"What?" She asks me as her whole body goes stiff.

"Move in with me," I say sitting up on my elbow to better look into her eyes. "You practically live here anyway. You only ever go home to get more clothes. Why continue paying rent on an apartment you don't even sleep in anymore?" I ask and for a few minutes she just looks in my eyes not saying or doing anything.

"Are you sure?" She asks, still not moving a muscle.

"Of course I'm sure Ana. I-I… I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night." I was going to say that I loved her, but the words just wouldn't come out. Maybe it's my mind's way of telling me it too soon.

"Okay. I'll get the rest of my clothes and things this weekend." She says and I can't stop the grin on my face as I grab onto her kissing her on her soft lips.

"You make me so happy Anastasia," I say looking into her eyes, just as the alarm clock goes off. I give her one more kiss before moving and going to get ready for work.

By the time I get out of the shower Ana is already dressed and talking to someone on her phone.

"Alright I'll be there in twenty with the SUV.'" She says then hangs up going to the safe in my closet to get her gun. Clipping it to her belt as she walks over to me I ask if that was a call from work.

"It was. I'll see you for lunch maybe?" She asks as she pecks me on the mouth before turning sideways to get in the elevator.

"Of course," I say as the doors close.

Ana P.O.V

"What do we have?" I ask SSA Claire Jenkinson as I pull up to the scene.

"Caucasian female approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age." She answers.

"Do we know the cause of death?" I ask, looking at SSA Lorelei Cole.

"Not yet ma'am. But from the looks of it, it could have been the gunshot to the diaphragm. We'll have to wait for the ME to do an autopsy before we have a definitive answer." She says looking cool and confident.

"I'm glad you learned from your last mistake Agent Cole," I say referring to the time she stated that the victim had died of a stab wound to the heart, but when the autopsy was concluded it had stated the victim had died from an overdose.

"Thank you, ma'am." She says with a nod.

"Where is Dr. Pierce anyway?" I ask after looking around and not seeing him or his assistant.

"They called about five minutes before you arrived, they are stuck in traffic." SSA Adam Scott answers as he walks up to join us.

"And where is this new agent?" I say then turn at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Taylor, ma'am, the name is Sophie Taylor." The child says and I do mean child. She looks like she's no more than eighteen.

"Really? Where is your badge?" I question and she fumbles at the belt of her pants and pulls out the leather FBI issued badge with her picture and my squad number.

"Seriously? How old are you?" I ask looking at her from head to toe.

"Twenty ma'am. I graduated the academy and college with a master's degree in criminal psychology when I was eighteen." She says clipping her badge back on her belt.

"Well then, congratulations Agent Taylor, you beat my record as the youngest person to become an FBI profiler. Oh and welcome to the team." I tell her as I am walking away, nodding to the rest of the team so they follow behind. "You coming Agent Taylor?" I call out when I notice she is still standing where I left her.

"What about the evidence and the body?"

"Local cops will watch over the scene and CSI will collect the evidence. Now come on, we can't do anything else until the ME has done an autopsy." I answer getting in the driver's seat of the black SUV.

As everyone gets buckled up I drive off toward HQ.

I am sitting at my desk and start filling out some paperwork that has been sitting on my desk since I came back to work as my phone starts ringing.

"Yes, Taylor?"

"Why didn't you tell Sophie was joining your team?" He questions accusingly.

"Umm. Because I didn't know who exactly was joining my team. And what's with you needing to know who is on my team anyway?"  
"Because she's my daughter."

"She's your daughter? Wow. Okay. Do you want me to look out for her? I mean I will even if you don't want me to but… Your daughter? I didn't even know you were married."

"I'm not. Her mother and I divorced when Sophie was seven."

"Agent Steele, Dr Pierce will see you now."

"Speaking of," I say as Sophie walks over to me.

"Agent Steele, Dr Pierce will see you now." She says standing in my doorway.

"Thank you, Agent Taylor."

"Can I speak with her?"

"Of course Taylor,"I say holding my phone out to Sophie.

"Hello?" She answers hesitantly. "Daddy?... I didn't know you knew Agent Steele… For Mr. Grey…. Of course daddy… Always will no questions asked… Eight thirty works… I'll ask her. Agent Steele, would you mind giving me a ride to Escala?"

"It's no problem at all."

"She said she would, I'll see you then, bye daddy." She says then hands me back my phone.

"So you're Jason Taylor's little girl?" I ask and she slumps her shoulders.

"Please don't treat me like a little kid just because you know who my father is."

"I'm not. If anything I'll expect more out of you because I know who your father is." I say walking out of my office to go see Dr. Pierce.

"There she is as I live and breath," I say as I walk into the morgue.

"Ana dear how have you been? I haven't seen you since before the kidnapped!"

"Agent Taylor, Dr. Colleen Pierce. Dr. Pierce, Agent Sophie Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Taylor."

"And you Dr Pierce," Sophie says as Montgomery comes in.

"Good afternoon Agents, Doctor. I'm sorry Agent Taylor, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There is something that I need to speak to Agent Steele about in private." He says looking very serious.

"Of course Sir." She says then leaves the room.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"As you may know there have been a number of young unidentified brunette women killed in similar ways."

"Yes, I do what are you getting at?"

"When Ella Knox's supposed body-"

"What do you mean "supposed body"? It was her body was it not?"

"While the body was being autopsied I noticed something abnormal about her head. More specifically her hair. It had recently been dyed brown."Colleen says and I know exactly what she's saying.

"Are you telling me that Ella Knox has been alive this whole time?" I ask barely containing the level of my voice.

"Yes. I'm also telling you that we now know that the unidentified woman has all been a part of law enforcement or on some type of protection team."

"She's been developing a way to kill me. Hasn't she?" I ask and they both look at each other avoiding my question. "What else? There is something you two aren't telling me."

"She sent a note with the last body," Montgomery says pulling out an evidence bag with the paper in it.

I read it aloud, "'Leave my son and all the killing stops, I stop trying to take him, I can watch from afar, but most importantly, I stop hunting you.' what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" I ask shaking the note around.

"You do what needs to be done to save the lives of God knows how many more women."

My happiness is the death of other women." I say as I look up to the ceiling to keep the tears at bay.

"You shouldn't have let it get this far in the first place. He was a client, Steele."

"He was never a client to me. Even in the beginning when I couldn't stand the sight of him, he wasn't a client."

"Well, you better not tell him that. Him being a client is how you are going to end this. Today. Before another woman is killed." Montgomery says before turning his back on me and leaving. The sound of the door slamming shut is my undoing.

"God! Why can't I ever just be happy?! Why?!" I scream out to no one, as I feel Colleen's strong arm's circle around me.

"It's going to be okay sweety. Everything will work itself out somehow. You just have to believe it will. Now you were trained to do whatever it took to keep the people safe. So you go and do what you need to do, knowing that we will catch that crazy ass bitch and you will get to get your man back."

"But I don't want to lose him. I love him. I love him so much that I'm going to have to let him go so he'll be safe."

"And that's exactly why I know you're going to do everything possible to get him back. Now you go and do this before you lose your nerve." Colleen says pushing me towards the door.

"Is everything okay Agent Steele?" Sophie asks as I come into the bullpen.

"No Taylor everything is completely fucked the hell up. Come on we're leaving now." I say grabbing my bag and heading out.

"May I ask what's going on?" Sophie asks as we get in the SUV.

"Sure you can ask anything you want."

"Are you going to answer?"

"Probably not," I answer as I turn into traffic.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing that I can't take care of by myself."

"Okay." Is the last thing she says for the rest of the ride.

"Christian!?" I call out as I walk into the foyer.

"Ana? What's wrong?" He says as he comes bolting out of his office.

"We gotta talk about something," I say as Taylor and Sophie both head to the staff quarters.

"Nothing ever good comes from a statement like that, Anastasia. What is going on?"

"Montgomery found out about us." Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth so I go with it.

"Okay. So?"

"He said I could lose my job because of this, because of us Christian."

"Anastasia. Don't. You. Dare." His voice breaks my heart. It's a mix between anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Christian. My job is my life." I said trying my hardest to play the part as I head up to what could have been, what should have been our room.

"Ana no!" Christian says as he stands in the way of the bedroom.

"Get out of the way, Grey."

"No You may not be willing to fit for us but I am."

"This isn't something I'm going to change my mind about. SO get out of my way before I make you. And we bot know that it's not an idol threat." I say and he reluctantly steps aside.

"Ana don't do this. Please don't do this, don't leave me." I hear Christian say as I fold a shirt and shove it into my suitcase.

"Well, I can't stay here. This should never have happened. I never should, no, WE never should have let this happen. You are a CLIENT Christian. One of the most important clients I could ever have and you just threw it in my face."

"So I'm a client now?" He asks with pain in his voice

"I could lose my JOB! All because I was so careless as to let myself fall for you." I grab my suitcase and start towards the door.

"Ana please I...I love you! Don't do this!" Just then two gunshots ring out and the world around me goes black.

"ANA!"

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That just happened** (sorry if it seemed rushed) **. No worries the next instalment is already up. _Dangerously in Love by Kenzistar_**


End file.
